A Familiar Face
by Solitary-Sora
Summary: One shot of Fluri. Yuri can't stop staring at that stupid face...


Yuri sit in his self-appointed corner of the castle staring off into the distance. Flynn was being as diligent as ever with his work as the commandant. Which was dandy and all, but Yuri had things to do and places to be. He wasn't exactly thrilled that every time he wanted to hang out with his best friend he had to wait ages for him to finish his all-important paperwork. Every once in awhile the dark haired male would glace over at the blonde, trying to gauge how much longer it would take by the look on Flynn's face. Eventually, he just started looking at Flynn's face simply to look at it. It was certainly more entertaining then staring at stupid plants outside the window, and it's not like the commandant was bad to look at. He had a smooth face, that was still firm. Yuri was overly amused by how serious he looked while writing. He could tell almost exactly what kind of document Flynn was reading by how the latter blinked, or scrunched up his face. After an hour of playing 'guess what Flynn's thinking,' Yuri decided to go to the next level and say his comments out loud, to see if he was correct. "So, how's that document about monster control going over there?"

"I'm almost done, but it's not exactly like how I'd prefer- Can you read this from over there?" Flynn finally stopped writing and stared at Yuri, who at first blinked.

"Nah, lucky guess. You had a face." he smirked. Flynn raised an eyebrow and looked like he wanted to ask something, but decided against it. He turned back to his desk and continued his work. Yuri rose to his feet then, and left the room. The swordsman was now overthinking his own reasoning of how he can always tell what Flynn was thinking. He's always thought it was just because they grew up together, but even he couldn't deny the strange delight he got just staring at Flynn's face... or the flutter in his chest when he did so. He looked down at his faithful companion that bounded up to him the moment he left the castle. "Hey, Repede... You got any idea what's up with me?" he asked, as if the dog could give him an answer. He understood Repede in a way similar to how he just got Flynn, but... Repede's a dog. Yuri sighed and cursed himself for being confused to the point his best hope was to consult an animal. He patted the mutt on the head, and started to walk. Maybe that would clear his head...

Another hour passed and walking usually did the trick when Yuri was at a loss, but no dice this time. No amount of blinking could erase the image of Flynn's calm face burned into his retinas. Why was that so comforting to him? I mean, Yuri knew Flynn was attractive but... Wait, why DID he know that? He lazily punched the wall of the inn with the side of his fist, earning a confused look from Repede. If this kept happening every time he was forced to wait for Flynn to finish work... maybe it wasn't worth hanging out with Flynn in the first place. This thought clouded Yuri's mind up until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him from behind.

"Yuri!" he turned to face none-other then Flynn, and any thoughts of cutting him off blasted away like one of Rita's fireballs. The blonde ran over to him, a slight frown on that stupid face of his that Yuri just couldn't shake. "So this is where you ran off too. I looked up and you were gone." Yuri forced himself to look away before replying.

"Yeah, well you were taking forever. Got bored." he replied, as convincingly as he could. Flynn wasn't, however, convinced. But he would let it go, because he knew how Yuri was. "So, are you finally finished?" he asked, twirling his sword around in his hand. Flynn shook his head.

"No." Yuri almost dropped his sword, but of course make it look like he stopped on purpose. Smooth. He blinked and turned back to Flynn, who had a concerned smile on his stupid adorable face. "You had a weird look on your face... and you left so suddenly, Yuri. I was worried. I couldn't focus on my work at all... Just having you there makes me feel less anxious about it, I guess. I know it's boring to you, and we can dual or whatever later but I'd really appreciate it if you'd just sit still for five minutes and just be with me. I mean... ahaha, that sounded a little..." Flynn had an adorable smile on his face now and was looking to the side and scratching the back of his head in awkward embarrassment. Yuri stared at him wide-eyed, his chest was fluttering again, his heartbeat was in his head and all he could see was Flynn's face. He eventually composed himself and smirked.

"Yeah, fine. I guess if I can stare at you I'd set still for hours."

"H-Huh?" The blonde blinked and stared at Yuri, who was walking towards him in a lazy stride.

"I do like your face, after all, Flynn." He said plainly. When he was so very close to that familiar face... He put a hand on the knight's shoulder and kissed the other man's cheek. Flynn instantly flushed red, and in confusion turned to Yuri who was now running away at the speed of light in the direction of the castle.

"W-What?! Hey, Yuri!" the blonde ran after him...

Flynn had eventually caught up to Yuri at the castle. He was waiting in Flynn's office, sitting back in his little corner of the room. At first, Flynn just sit down and continued his work... And Yuri continued to contentedly watch his face. Eventually, however Flynn got a conversation out of the other man about what he did. "Yuri, why did you...?"  
"I told you. I like your face."  
"Is that your weird way of saying you like me?" Flynn sighed trying to decipher Yuri's weird way of conveying emotions.  
"Probably." Yuri looked directly into Flynn's eyes as he spoke. His words were unsure, but his eyes... Flynn saw the intent behind them clearly... and that intense look on Yuri's face caused his own to flush, and his heart to beat erratically. He pryed his eyes away from the other's, and forced himself to continue his paperwork. It wasn't long however, until Flynn squeaked out an equally vague response.  
"I like your face too..." He said, looking at his desk rather then the intended face. Yuri smirked. Neither of them had said it out loud, but... they got each other enough that they knew. Yuri walked over and sit next to Flynn. They sit in familiar silence as Flynn finished up his work. Then left the room, and wherever they went, you can be sure Yuri was staring at Flynn.

Eventually they started dating, because Yuri wanted claims to that face. Flynn had no issue with this, though he never got why it was so hard for Yuri to say 'I love you.' But it was okay... Flynn knew.


End file.
